Life and Death, Light and Dark
by Kishite no Mirror
Summary: Seven souls, six generations, five dead, four lives, three years, two families, and one chance to stop everything they love from being destroyed. When the clock reaches zero, one of them will die. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

BH: I'm probably jumping into this story way too soon, but I've got everything laid out, just need to finish writing in _sweatdrop_

Rhane: _shaking her head_ Don't you have enough on your plate? Y'know, that poetry conteset?

BH: Hey! I've got the thing written, don't I? Speaking of, anybody who's crazy enough to read this, please go to my fictionpress account (it's on my profile page) and read my poem _Where You Are_, I'm entering it in a contest in a few weeks and I want some more opinions on it. Jeeze, I'm pathetic.

Nathan: We won't hold that against you, BH...

Rhane: What the angel said

BH: Right, anyway, on with the show. Heh, a real fanfiction this time.. wow...

**Summary:** A child with no voice, a family with no future, and a chance for Netto to right a wrong that happened two centuries before he was born. Old magick and new technology will clash, a cursed family will rise to take their revenge against the Hikaris, and a prophecy two thousand years in the making will be fulfilled.Seven souls, six generations, five dead, four alive, three years, two families, and one chance to stop everything they love from being destroyed. When the clock reaches zero, one family will end.

**Rating:** PG-13 for slash, blood (and lots of it), swearing, and a character death

**Couples: **Other than LaikaxSearchman, which I promised my teacher (yes, you read that right, I said teacher) as part of my extra credit work (weird teacher, very cool) kinda undecided as of yet, its looking like a possible Blues/Netto/Enzan triangle... I'm thinking of pulling the same stunt I did in BROTHERS...

Rhane: Oh dear...

**Quote of the Chapter:** "_Lord grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to hide the bodies of those I had to kill because they pissed me off." -Unknown_

**Disclaimer:I don't own Rockman.exe or anything else associated with Rockman (I wish) but I do own the Yami/Kusanagi family, as well as theCurse of Light**

**Please R&R Folks!**

_**Life and Death, Light and Dark**_

_**Prologue**_

"_**My babies..."**_

"_**They're beautiful, Mother."**_

"_**Look at their eyes. Have you ever seen any like them?"**_

"_**They'll do great things, I guarantee, Mother. I can feel magick in them."**_

"**_So can I, my nephew."_**

"_**I don't know, onee-chan, there's something... wrong."**_

"_Momma!"_

"_Momma!"_

_Daddy, what's wrong with Momma?'_

"_Come away, little ones. This isn't something you need to see."_

"_But Momma...!"_

"_There's nothing you can do for her now. Come with me, let your father work, children."_

"_Uncle Riku, what's wrong with Momma? Why's there blood coming out of her mouth?"_

"_...I don't know, Kuro-kun."_

"_But she'll be okay, right?"_

"_I don't know, Haku-chan, I really don't know."_

"_**Kuro-nii! Where are you?"**_

"_**I'm here, onee-san, what is it?"**_

"_**Are you okay? You look a little... weird..."**_

"_**I'm fine, onee-san. How's onii-san doing?"**_

"**_He's bleeding, just like Momma was. Uncle Riku says he probably won't last much longer... Kuro-nii?"_**

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Why is everyone suddenly getting sick? What's going on?"**_

"_**I don't know, onee-san."**_

"_**And why's it only our family?"**_

"_**I don't know..."**_

"_Five dead."_

"_Did you hear? Five dead, three children and both parents, in two years."_

"_Only two survivors, the youngest, Kuro and Hikari."_

"_They're only six years old."_

"_Their uncle survived, too."_

"_But he's sick, isn't he?"_

"_Yeah, he's not supposed to last much longer."_

"_Those poor children..."_

"_I don't know, that little Kuro boy seems a little... odd to me."_

"_Yes, there's certainly something odd in his eyes, but his whole family's dying around him. He's allowed to be a little odd."_

"_They're both strange, if you ask me. Those eyes... and there's always weird accidents happening when they're around..."_

"_**Kuro-nii! Kuro-nii!"**_

"_**Why are you bothering me now, onee-san? Why are you crying?"**_

"_**He's gone..."**_

"_**I see..."**_

"_**Nii-kun, what's wrong with you? Don't you even care anymore?"**_

"_**Why should I?"**_

"_**They're our family..."**_

"_**They're just humans, onee-san."**_

"_**What are you saying?"**_

"_**They're only humans, onee-san, they exist only to make us stronger."**_

"_**You... you killed them..."**_

"_**...Hai, onee-chan, I did."**_

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Isn't he a little young to be getting married?"_

"_And to his uncle's daughter, no less."_

"_I hear he's got his family's sickness, and that's why he's getting married."_

"_Kuro? Oh, I hope that awful boy dies, he's frightening."_

"_Don't say that, his sister's just over there. She'll curse you, I know it."_

"_Poor girl, she's so thin. Thirteen years old... and she'd be so pretty... just like her parents..."_

"_There's rumor that he wants to marry her, too."_

"_That's awful!"_

"_That boy's getting out of control..."_

"_There's nothing she can do, though. He's the head of their family now, she's got to listen to him."_

"_Poor child, you know who she really wants to be with, don't you?"_

"_That Hikari boy, right? The one that moved here a while ago with his baby sister?"_

"_He'll never let her. She's cursed, I swear..."_

"_That whole family seems to be cursed..."_

"_I pity any child born into that family."_

_**Three hundred years later**_

"Cursed?"

"That's what nii-san tells me."

"You don't think it's true, do you?"

"I dunno what to think anymore, En-chan. But everyone in my family's died from the disease as long as anyone can remember."

"What about you? You don't have it."

"..."

"You do..."

"It's not that bad, it hurts a lot, and I'm losing feeling in my arm already... but I'll be fine, En-chan. Doctors are discovering more every day, aren't they? And nii-san's had it most of his life, and he's not getting any worse."

"That's being too hopeful. Doctors can't beat magic, can they?"

"Do you really believe that stuff?"

"Do you?'

"I asked first."

"...No."

"Good. Neither do I."

"It's time to go home. I need to talk to my daughter."

"Of course, Kusanagi-san. Bye, Yu-chan."

"Ja ne, En-chan."


	2. Shin, Shinigami, and Rhythm

BH:Why can't I work on LOVESTRUCK! beats head against the wall This would be SO much easier if SOMEBODY glares at grandma hadn't WASHED my $100 thumb drive!

Rhane:You're the one who left if in your pocket, BH

BH:Did I ASK her to wash my clothes? NO! I don't need somebody taking care of me! I survived on my own forTEN YEARS, and now suddenly I'm expected to put of with her DOTING!

Nathan:Stop griping, BH, and get back to your story. Your readers are waiting.

Christ:_sweatdrop _As you all can see, BH isn't in the best of moods at moment. Her grandmother just accidentally washed her 5 GB thumb drive full of irreplacable pictures and stories, so please forgive her bad mood.

Rhane:That thing was 5 gigs?

BH:Yeah. One of the guys working at mom's office found it for me on ebay, the best Christmas present I've gotten in three years (other than getting to see Daddy last year) I had pictures of RYOU on there!

Nathan:For the record, Ryou was BH's dog, who her mother had put down right after she got into high school. No particular reason for it, either. He was only two or three, and his hind legs gave out on him, but he wasn't in any pain, and he was just fine using the wheel chair thing that BH buit for him, but as soon as she left for California her mother took it and had it put to sleep. They didn't speak for almost a year.

BH:There's a reason I hate mom's side of the family.

Christ:Let's just get to the story.

**Disclaimer: The usual crap, Shin Yami belongs to me, Shinigami's design belongs to the ever-loveable Sanity-kun (one of my beta readers), and Rhythm (yes, yes, puns, I know, very over-used, I know, but I couldn't resist) is based off my life-long best friend, Sean, who we actually got to go to school in the dress Rhythm is wearing.**

BH:Oh, yeah, about Shin... well, you guys tell me what I should do with him. And please, don't shoot me for the Rhythm and Blues pun, I know it's so over-used, but it's not a romance at least! I think I'm gonna have Blues become a big brother/father figure for Rhythm.

**_Life and Death, Light and Dark_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Shin, Shinigami, and Rhythm_

"Bye, Momma!" Netto shouts as he sprints out the door, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. Haruka sighs, listening to her son shouting "I'm late! I'm late!" all the way down the road.

"Hopeless," she sighs and turns back to the small white strip lying on the kitchen counter then goes back to her own breakfast. She stops and looks back again, "Oh my God..."

Inside his PET, Rockman rolls his eyes and sits back to enjoy the ride, having just spent the last half hour trying to get his lazy operator out of bed ten minutes after school had already started.

"Sorry I'm late!" Netto shouts as he skids into the classroom and dives into his empty seat, or, what had been his empty seat.

"Excuse me, but I think this seat is taken." The class quickly dissolves into giggles.

Netto jumps up in surprise and stumbles into the desk next to his, "So-Sorry, I didn't see you..."

"Good of you to join us, Netto-kun," Mariko-sensei says from the front of the room, "I see you've already met our new student."

"New student?" Netto looks at the boy sitting in his seat and gives a small squeak. A pair of bright, green-rimmed, sky blue eyes blink sweetly back at him, framed by a long fringe of a deep blue-black hair.

"Hi," the boy in his seat stands up and extends his hand to Netto, "My name's Yami Shin. Netto, right?"

Netto nods blankly and takes the offered hand, "Yeah... Nikari Hetto... Uh, I mean..." he shakes his head quickly, "Netto! Hikari Netto!" The class dissolves into giggles again. "Sorry..."

Shin flashes him a dazzling smile and his bright, blue and green eyes light up, "It's alright. I guess this is your seat?"

"You can take it, it's not like-"

"No, it's okay. You were here first," he moves behind Netto and sits in the seat next to his, which is happily unoccupied, "I'll sit here."

Netto tries to sit down but misses his chair and hits the hard ground with a thud. This time the class doesn't bother with giggles, they break into hysterical laughter, all except Meiru and Shin, who dart forward to help him.

"Netto-kun!" Shin gasps, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Netto groans, turning scarlet, as he climbs into his seat. He can hear Rockman snickering in his PET. "Oh, shut up, you."

"Are you sure?" Meiru asks, "That sounded like it hurt."

"I'm fine," Netto says again, "Don't worry."

\\Love Hurts/

"Ow," Netto moans as he rubs his sore butt at lunch.

"That looked like it hurt," Rockman teases.

"It did," Netto grunts as he gently sits down on the ground next to Meiru.

"Are you feeling better, Netto-kun?" Meiru asks sympathetically.

Netto growls and slumps against the tree behind him, "Sure."

"You've got it bad, Netto-kun," Rockman snickers.

"Got what bad?" Netto asks.

"You were practically drooling at that Shin kid," Meiru growls, suddenly growing annoyed.

"I was not!" Netto snaps, grabbing his PET so he can look directly at Rockman. "Was I?"

"Were too!" Rockman sing-songs.

"Was not!"

"Um, excuse me."

"Huh?"

Shin smiles weakly down at them, "Can I sit with you guys? Meiru-san seems to be the only girl in the school who doesn't melt at the sight of me..."

"Sure!" Netto answers quickly at the same time that Meiru says, "No!"

The two stare awkwardly at each other for a moment, then Netto gives her a pleading look.

"Oh, fine," Meiru grumbles.

"Thanks," Shin smiles and sits down across from them, pulling a bento box from his backpack, "Would you two like some? My mom always packs me extra for some reason."

"Good, because Netto-kun forgot his lunch," Rockman pipes up.

"I did not!" Netto snaps, reaching into his backpack. He withdraws his hand after a moment, blushing, "Oh, I guess I did."

Shin giggles and pushes his box towards Netto, "Here, have as much as you like, as long as you don't mind spicy food. I love curry."

"So do I!" Netto chirps as he dives at the lunch.

Back in Netto's PET, Rockman and Roll sweatdrop.

"He's got it really bad," Rockman muses.

"And Meiru-chan's not taking it well," Roll deadpans, "Look at her face."

Indeed, Meiru was quietly fuming next to Netto, even as he offers her a piece of curry-covered chicken.

"Is that your Navi?" Shin suddenly asks, pointing to Netto's PET.

"Yeup!" Netto whoops, holding up his PET to Shin, "Shin-kun, this is Rockman."

"Hi," Rockman waves, a little surprised at suddenly being put on the spot.

"Hi," Shin smiles. He turns to Roll, who is still standing next to Rockman, "And who's this?"

"My name's Roll," Roll replies, blushing, "I'm Meiru-chan's Navi."

"She's cute," Shin says, looking up at Meiru. Meiru glares back.

"What about you?" Netto asks, "Do you have a Navi?"

It's Shin's turn to blush, "I kinda... forgot her at home. She'll be furious with me when I get back."

"What's her name?" Rockman asks.

"Rhythm, named after my best friend's music obsession," Shin giggles, "Rock, Roll, and Rhythm... now all we need is Blues..."

Meiru snorts. Netto, a mouthful of noodles hanging out of his mouth, sweatdrops.

"Actually," Rockman mutters weakly, "they're out of town right now, but..."

"My rival's Navi is named Blues," Netto finishes lamely.

"You're kidding, right?" Shin asks.

Netto shakes his head, "Nope. Enzan's got a stick shoved up his butt half the time, but he's okay, and Blues is really strong."

"I'm not much into Net Battling," Shin admits, "Rhythm's better with hacking and stuff like that, and music, of course."

"Too bad," Netto whines, "I was looking forward to having someone new to battle with."

Shin smiles, "Sorry. I'm just not the fighting type. I think it comes from having pacifistic family."

"Yeah, that'd probably be it," Meiru snaps, suddenly standing up and collecting her bag, "I'll see you later, Netto-kun." And with that, she turns and stalks off.

Shin stares after her, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it," Netto replies with an offhanded wave, "She's just acting weird. She's usually really nice."

\\Yeah, Life's a Bitch That Way, Ain't It/

"Bye, Shin-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"He's nice," Rockman muses as Netto skates home.

"Meiru-chan's not too fond in him, though," Netto groans.

Rockman sighs, "I think she's jealous of him, Netto-kun."

Netto skids to a stop, "Jealous, why?"

Netto's hair suddenly stands on end. He looks up to see a dimensional area forming around him, "Uh oh..."

Rockman appears in front of him, "This can't be good."

**_BOOM!_** A cannon blast sends both of them flying through the air. Rockman hits a wall and slides to the ground, apparently knocked out. Netto hits his Navi's prone body and winces, hearing a sickening crack.

A sharp, high pitched laugh drifts down from the rooftop above them. Netto looks up, but cannot see anything.

"Looking for me, Netto-chan?" A white-gloved hand taps him on the nose.

Netto find himself staring at a tall, busty female Navi dressed in a long white kimono and holding a reaper's scythe. She has long, black hair and bright, blue-green eyes.

"Hello," she greets warmly, a smile crossing her face, "My name's Shinigami, and I've been sent to kill you." She swings her scythe at Netto.

Netto squeezes his eyes shut, amazed that this, of all things, is how he is going to die. But the blow never falls. He looks up to see a familiar mass of long, black and white hair in front of him.

Shinigami giggles and vanishes. The dimensional area vanishes and Enzan turns around and offers his hand to help Netto up.

"I can't take my eyes off you for a second, can I?" Enzan asks, "Who've you pissed off this time?"

"I don't know what I did," Netto grumbles, standing up. He pulls out his PET to check on Rockman.

"Are you okay, Netto-kun?" Rockman asks.

"I'm getting asked that a lot today... What happened to you?"

"I don't know. When the blast hit me, it somehow sent me into sleep mode, I guess. I don't remember anything."

Netto sighs and turns back to Enzan, "I thought you weren't supposed to be home for another two days."

Enzan arches an eyebrow at him, "We got done early." He shakes his head and unconsciously flips his hair away from his face, "You're lucky I had to come by here on the way home, otherwise that Shinigami would have killed you. What were you thinking?"

"She caught me off guard!" Netto snaps.

"You need to pay more attention, then."

Netto snarls and turns away from Enzan, grumbling about 'arrogant bastards', and skates off.

"Idiot," Enzan mutters and turns in the other direction.

"Enzan-sama?"

"Yes Blues?" Enzan asks impatiently.

"With all due respect, since when is the road to Netto's house on our way home?"

"Shut up, Blues."

"Yes, Enzan sama."

\\Enter Knight In Shining Armor Puns/

"Momma! I'm home!" Netto shouts, dropping his bag on the kitchen table, "Momma!" He's starting to worry.

"I'm in here, Netto-kun!" Netto breathes a sigh of relief.

He walks back into the living room and does a double take. Haruka Hikari sits on the floor amidst a pile of pictures and albums, particularly a pile of _baby_ pictures.

"Momma?" Netto asks warily.

Haruka stands up and flings her arms around her startled son, "Guess what, Netto-kun?"

"Momma, I can't breathe..." Netto gasps. Haruka releases him. "So, what's up?"

"You're going to be a big brother!" Haruka shouts delightedly.

"What?" Netto and Rockman ask, completely dumbfounded.

"I'm pregnant!"

Blink. Blink. Stare. **Thump.**

"Netto-kun!"

"Don't worry," Rockman chuckles, "I think he just fainted..."

"Oh, my! I still have to call Yuuichiro-san!"

\\Make Room For Baby/

"That's wonderful, Netto-kun!" Meiru giggles.

Netto smiles, just grateful to have Meiru talking to him again.

"Do you know when it's due?"

"When what's due?" Netto asks, "Our book report?"

"The baby, Netto-kun," Rockman scolds lightly.

"Oh! I don't know," Netto replies, "Momma's going to see the doctor today."

"Netto-kun! Meiru-san!"

Netto spins around, "Hi, Shin-kun!"

Shin runs up to them and holds out a deep purple PET, "Meet Rhythm-chan."

A child-like female navi with bright blue eyes smiles back at them. She's dressed in long purple dress with a white sash and has long red hair tied up in pig-tails with purple ribbons in them. There's a pair of big orange headphones hanging around her neck, and shewears a music note pendant.

"She's so cute!" Meiru gushes, momentarily forgetting her apparent dislike of Shin.

"Hi," Rhythm greets shyly, playing with one of the ribbons in her hair, "I'm Rhythm."

"I'm Rockman," Rockman says, appearing next to her in the PET. Roll arrives a moment later. "And this is Roll."

Rhythm stares and Rockman for a moment, then turns bright red and looks away, "Hi..."

"Looks like Netto-kun's not the only one with a crush," Roll whispers in Rockman's ear, making the blue navi blush himself.

Shin chuckles, "They're getting along, well."

Netto snickers at Rockman, "Yeah, I think they are."

"Guess what, Shin-san," Meiru giggles, turning her attention to the boy, "Netto-kun's mom is going to have a baby!"

"I thought you didn't like him," Netto mutters weakly.

"Really?" Shin asks, eyes lighting up, "I love kids! When's it coming?"

"Dunno," Netto shrugs, turning pink, "Momma just found out. How long does it usually take?"

Shin and Meiru sweatdrop. "You're really clueless, aren't you?" Shin asks, giggling.

Netto turns even redder.

"Netto!"

They turn around to see Enzan walking towards them.

"What's up, Enzan?" Netto asks, "Aren't you supposed to be at your office?"

"Manabe-san wants us," Enzan replied blankly, "something about Shinigami."

"Oh!" Netto smiled weakly and Rockman returned to his own PET, "I've gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

Meiru scowled, "What about school?"

Netto shrugs, "I'll be back by lunch, I promise."

Enzan looks ready to say something to Netto, but is cut off when Shin moves forward and kisses Netto on the cheek. Meiru makes a sudden, angry noise and storms off. Enzan and Rockman's mouths hang open in shock and Rhythm dissolves into giggles.

"Bye, Netto-kun," Shin says, blushing slightly, and runs after Meiru.

Netto reaches up and touches his cheek where Shin kissed him.

"Enzan-sama," Blues whispers, "your mouth is open."

Enzan's mouth snaps shut and he grabs Netto's arm, "Let's go."

Netto stumbles back and followslimply after Enzan, for once in his life totally silent. Enzan decides that the stupid grin plastered on his face is far more annoying than listening to the boy rant and whine.

Gunshots suddenly ring through the crowded street. Enzan's head whips from side to side and he drags Netto towards the nearest shop. Before they can reach it though, there is another shot and Enzan hits the ground.

Netto snaps back to reality as his friend collapses and kneels down next to him as the gunfire stops. Enzan groans and sits up to examine his leg, which is starting to throw sparks.


	3. Cyborgs, Assassins, and Avatars

BH-_does happy authoress dance, then falls over asleep_

Rhane-Bet you guys thought we were dead, huh? NAh, we've just been busy as all hell

Chirst-Isn't spring break supposed to be a time to relax?

Rhane-Unless you're a member of BH's family, apparently. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Life and Death, Light and Dark

**Quotes of the Chapter:**_ "They're call environ**mental**ists for a reason, you know,"-BH's Dad_

**_Life and Death, Light and Dark_**

**Chapter 2**

_Cyborgs, Assassins, and Avatars_

"Damnit," Enzan growls, staring at his damaged leg, "the bastard was using slugs…"

"Enzan-sama?" Blues asks from his PET.

"Call Avatar," Enzan instructs as he tries to stand. The sparking leg collapses under him and he's on his knees, "Damnit. Tell her I took a slug and I need her to fix it, ASAP."

"You're going to get an earful this time," Blues muses, then vanishes into the internet.

Enzan sighs and looks up at Netto, who is still staring, open-mouthed, at the bullet wound in Enzan's leg. The blood seeping from it fails to hide the exposed wires. "You act like you've never seen a machine before," he grunts, shaking his head, "let me borrow your headband."

Netto nods vaguely and unties his headband, handing it to Enzan without a word. Rolling his eyes, Enzan ties the cloth around his damaged leg and tries to stand. This time he manages to take a step before stumbling sideways into Netto, cursing all the while. Netto takes Enzan's arm and puts it over his shoulder and puts his own around the other boy's middle, "Where to?"

Enzan glares for a moment, then sighs and points down the road, "Biotech labs. It's only a few blocks from here."

They walk in silence, Enzan leaning more heavily on Netto that he would ever let on and more grateful for the younger boy than he will ever admit. Just in sight of a small building that looked more like a doctor's office than a lab, Enzan finally speaks.

"I was five years old." Netto remains silent, but tilts his head to show he is listening. "My friend and I were exploring the forest behind her house when a storm hit," he closed his eyes thoughtfully, "she'd been saying all day that we needed to turn around, but I wouldn't listen. A lightning bolt hit the tree we were standing near and she tried to push me out of the way." He falls silent while they pass through a dimensional area. He smiles bitterly at the lab as they approach it, "We were stuck under that thing all night. Yume lost her arm and part of her shoulder. I lost my leg. We were lucky our families could afford the specialized prosthetics that we use."

Before Netto can reply, or even absorb the sudden moment of open-ness that Enzan is displaying, and earsplitting screech rings out, forcing Netto to abandon any other train of though.

"ENZAN KRONOS IJUUN!" A woman with long, dark green hair and a lopsided pair of clockwork glasses hanging off her nose is running towards them, Blues on her heels. Enzan winces and tries to back up. "Six months! Six months and you come back to me with a slug in your leg!"

"Avatar, please," Blues mutters weakly.

"Back off, albino!" Avatar screeches. Blues shrinks back. "Damnit, Enzan! I've been worried sick!"

"Netto," Enzan grind out through his teeth, "Meet Avatar, vice president of Biotech labs and my self-appointed baby-sitter-"

"-And the most emotionally unstable NetNavi in existence," Blues grumbles just loud enough for them to hear.

Avatar turns a blue-eyed, bespectacled glare on Netto, then smiles, "Hikari-Hakase's son, right? I've done a lot of work with him. In fact, he helped create me." She shakes her head, making her glasses go even more askew, "Come on, bring Enzan-kun inside. Let me take a look at that leg."

Avatar leads them inside, talking rapidly as she does so, "Enzan-kun, you've probably outgrown that model, haven't you? You're supposed to check in with me at least once a month so I can gradually add to it, now Yume'll probably have to build you a whole new one." Enzan's mouth opens. "Yes, Yume. I don't have a clue where the damn girl is, mind you, but she's still working quite faithfully. She might be willing to come home for you, though. She's working on a new design, so you'll be her guinea pig, of course." Enzan has enough time to give a few indignant sputters before he is cut off again. "Don't worry. She'd never try something on you she hasn't tried on herself first. By the way Netto-chan, I'll bet you've never seen Enzan-kun's leg stripped down before, have you? You'll never see another like it. My NetOp built it herself, you'll see her signature on it. God, these two are going to give me a heart attack."

"You'd have to have a heart for that," Enzan grumbles.

Avatar leads them into a small exam room and Enzan falls limply into a chair, Netto taking the one next to it. She wastes no time in working on Enzan's damaged and sparking leg, first removing Netto's singed and blood-soaked bandana and handing it to the startled NetSavior. She cuts off the leg of his pants at the knee, much to Enzan's protest, and then turns to Netto, "I hope you're not squeamish, Netto-chan." She takes the knife and cuts through the skin just above his kneecap, then makes another cut down to his foot. The skin makes a sickening squelching noise as Avatar pulls it off, leaving the metal underneath exposed.

Indeed, it's like nothing Netto has ever seen. He's seen robot movies, of course, but in those the machines either looked extremely shiny and futuristic, sleek and perfectly shaped, or cumbersome and ugly. Somehow this seems to be none and all of the above, modeled completely after a human leg, right down to artificial muscles connecting to real nerves and blood vessels that carry real blood. It's not overly sleek or shiny, marred by patches of what looked like rust and blood left over from the removed skin.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Enzan asked, giving Netto a knowing look, "The normal models don't have nearly as much detail."

Same for the hole near his shin, which is slightly warped and leaking blood and oil, it is an almost perfect replica.

"You've been taking good care of it, at least," Avatar muses, "but you've outgrown it, and it must have started causing you pain by now. You should have come in sooner. I'll email Yume tonight and tell her to get started on your new one."

She spends the next half hour tending to Enzan's damaged leg and molding a new artificial skin around it before sending him and Netto off, promising to call as soon as she gets word from Yume."

"Is she really a NetNavi?" Rockman asks.

"Yes," Enzan replies, "She was reprogrammed to hold from the memories and personalities of the five eldest Kusanagi children, all of which died young. That's why she so excitable and unstable when it comes to her emotions, but she was still programmed to run Biotech without help."

"Wow," Netto whispers.

Enzan snorts, "Her operator would have become a world class NetBattler, had Avatar not been reprogrammed to be a scientist instead of a standard Navi. I'm not complaining, you're competition enough, but just the thought..." He trailed off, looking back at the lab one last time, "maybe she wouldn't have left if she had something like that to hold onto."

When they reach HQ, they are immediately chewed out by Manabe for being late, then rushed into the meeting room where several others are waiting for them.

"Shinigami's an assassin," Manabe reports, "specially programmed for quick, simple kills. She probably fled to avoid problems, not because of a difference in power."

"Her operator?" Enzan asks.

"None," Meijin replies, "she's a rogue following some programming only she knows."

"She can, apparently," Manabe continues, "create a dimensional area at will, as long as there is a computer in the area. She's left a trail of bloodshed across three continents, but there's apparently no connection between the victims."

"There is one thing," Enzan muttered, "I was doing some research last night, and I wouldn't have noticed it if Blues hadn't pointed it out. All of the victims come families where the first born son died very early."

"But I'm an only child!" Netto protests, "Why's she after me, then?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Enzan-kun, we're giving you orders to watch over Netto-kun."

\ And The Plot Thickens /

Two days later, Enzan receives and email from Avatar saying that Yume will be flying in next week with Enzan's new leg. After getting over the shock of finding out his partner is a cyborg, Netto quickly latches onto the idea and takes more delight in the fact than anyone would have thought possible.

Enzan, by this point, is starting to wish some one else had been assigned to guard Netto.

A day after that, Manabe announces that one of the NetSaviors key benefactors is flying in to check up on them and discuss the Shinigami issue. And, through all of this, only one thing is on Hikari Netto's mind: one Yami Shin, who is currently walking home with him and Enzan, fingers laced with Netto's. He'd grabbed Netto's hand on the way out of class and hadn't released it since.

Meiru isn't speaking to him, but Netto is too giddy to care. Enzan has a stubborn 'I-don't-give-a-damn-as-long-as-you-leave-me-out-of-it-because-I'm-already-really-pissed-off-so-don't-bug-me' look glued to his face, and Netto only finds it amusing.

In their PETs, Blues has discovered the child-like Rhythm and has been officially dubbed 'Blues-onii-sama' by the navi. He and Rockman are currently sitting on the floor of Netto's PET while Rhythm hums and old country song and happily braids her onii-sama's hair.

"Isn't Shin-san being just a little clingy?" Blues observes.

Rockman shakes his head, grinning like an idiot, "He's just a little more... obvious with his feelings than Meiru-chan is. I wouldn't call it clingy."

"His feelings?" Blues repeats blankly?

Rhythm giggles delightedly, "He's got a crush on Netto-nii-chan, silly. I's so cute!"

"Crush?" Rockman sweatdropped. "You mean he's in love with Netto-san?" Blues asked after a moment.

Rockman and Rhythm nod. "Shin-chan talks about him all the time," Rhythm giggles, "and they look so cute together."

"Netto-kun's been acting the same way," Rockman grins, "and Momma's going absolutely nuts over the whole thing. Worse than any fangirl I've ever seen."

"En-kun?"Shin asks suddenly, making the three navis fall silent so they can listen in. Enzan freezes up at the nickname. "I know it might still be a sore subject for you, you two were really close, but I was just wondering if you'd heard anything from-"

Enzan turns a devastating death glare on Shin that makes him fall instantly silent, "Why should I tell you anything? You didn't exactly try to search her out."

"And you did?" Blues quietly chides.

Shin sighs sadly and releases Netto's hand, "En-kun, please. I can understand how you'd be protective, she was your best friend..."

Enzan closes his eyes, "I haven't seen her in three years, Shinobu," Shin winces at the use of his full name, "not since the accident. If she wanted to be with us she'd be here right now. As for her mother, I'll be happy if I never see the bitch again."

"Isn't Shinobu a girl's name?" Netto mutters to Rockman, who only nods and give Shin a pitying look.

As they walk up to the steps Enzan moves in front of the other two, effectively stopping them, and takes one of their hands on each of his own, "I have to get back to IPC of my father will try to kill me, so I'm going to ask you for a favor, Shin," he laces the two boys' hands together and gives them a small, barely perceptible smile, "Look after my partner for me. I'm trusting you." He releases them and begins to walk back the way he came, making a point of not looking back.

Shin stares after him for a moment, then gives a long, quiet whistle, "Did he just do that?"

"Do what?" Netto and Rockman ask.

"I believe that's a close as you'll ever get to him giving you permission, Shin-san," Blues announces from Netto's PET, before disappearing after his NetOp.

"Permission?" Netto echoes, "For what?"

"For this," Shin whispers as he leans in and wraps his arms around Netto, pressing his lips to the other's.

And suddenly they are surrounded by a dimensional area and a scythe is pressed to Netto's throat. With frightening speed, Rockman appears and yanks Netto and Shin back before Shinigami's blow can connect.

"I almost had you that time, Netto-chan," Shinigami giggles, "Too bad. Better luck next time."

The dimensional are fades, leaving Shin and Netto sitting against the door, white-face and terrified.


	4. Yume and Enzan

BH: Damn, it's been a while, hsn't it, guys?

Rhane: No kidding...

BH: I gotta apologize for my very very long absence. Long story short, asshole insulted my little brother (only something I'm allowed to do,) little brother got mad, asshole pulled a kife on little brother, I beat the living shit out of asshole for trying to hurt little brother, asshole ended up in the hospital (two cracked ribs and a broken nose) and I ended up grounded.

Will: _sweatdrop_ Well, anyway, you're ungrounded now, and that's what counts

BH: Be prepared for a big round of updates now that I've got acess to my computer again. L&D's just the first.

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Rockman in any form, yada yada, and Kusanagi Yume's mine, too.**

**Quote of the Chapter:** "Thou shalt not beat the living shit out of people. Exceptions: 1) they touch your instrument. 2) they insult/hurt/cause problems for one of your bandmates/sibings (not that there's a difference.) 3) they don't get the F--- out of your way when you're marching."-Mr. Farr's Book of Band Laws, # 3 under Fighting & Defense

_**Life and Death, Light and Dark ** _

**Chapter 3**

Yume and Enzan

_VoicelessDreams: Pacifistic my ass _

Avatar.exe: Dear God, child, where did you get that language from?

VoicelessDreams: Gimme a break

VoicelessDreams: When have you EVER known SHIN to be pacifistic?

Avatar.exe: His family was

VoicelessDreams: Avatar, the boy has a violent streak a mile wide

Avatar.exe: He got it from you, then

Avatar.exe: When are you getting here?

VoicelessDreams: Landing in a few minutes

VoicelessDreams: I'm heading straight to NS HQ from there

Avatar.exe: Then I'll meet you there

VoicelessDreams: Must you?

Avatar.exe: Someone needs to be your voice

VoicelessDreams: ...

VoicelessDreams has logged off

Avatar.exe: Welcome home, Yume

"You know, if I'd known that Shin was going to distract you this much..."

Blues sighs, "Don't bother, Enzan-sama. Everything's going in one ear and out the other."

Enzan glowers sideways at Netto, who is trotting along next to him with a sickeningly happy lovestruck look plastered on his face. For a moment Enzan seriously considers calling Shin and asking if the boy had drugged his partner. It wouldn't be the first time.

"How do you know Shin-chan, anyway?" Netto asks, suddenly turning full attention (and heart eyes) on Enzan.

Enzan shrugs haplessly, "We were friends when we were little. I haven't seen him in a few years, but it's impossible to miss those godforsaken eyes. I never expected him to show up here, though seeing him with you isn't much of a surprise. You're just enough like his cousin that I'd be surprised if he didn't get attached to you."

"Oh. So... it really doesn't bug you? Me and Shin, I mean."

Enzan rolls his eyes, "It bugs me when you're so damn lovestruck you don't hear a word I'm saying, but otherwise I really don't care. I haven't seen Shin smiling the way he does around you since Yume left." It was as close as he would ever come to admitting that he was happy (albeit grudgingly) for the two.

Netto's eyes lit up again and, all of Enzan's inbred reflexes failing him miserably, he threw his arms around the older boy, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!! You'remybestfriendinthewholeworld!!!"

Enzan sighs, vaguely aware that he is losing circulation in his lower extremities under Netto's grip but too -insert word that is not content/happy/anything similar, because he is NOT dammit- to really bother to extricate himself from the vice grip. So he settles for patiently crossing his arms as best he can and waiting for the storm to pass, glaring acid death at any poor fool who bothers to look their way. Finally, in the middle of Netto's incessant chattering, he says, "We're going to be late for the meeting."

Netto screeches to a halt, going several shades paler.

"Last one there has to do Manabe's field report on Shinigami," Enzan voices.

Without another word, the two boys take off running down the hall, Enzan barely holding a slim lead. Just in sight of the door, Netto suddenly puts on a burst of speed and flies past Enzan, laughing manically. Netto bursts into the meeting room and too late realizes that the tiled floor is a little harder to stop on in roller blades than the hallway outside. He tries to stop, skids, and crashes headlong into an orange jacket with the BioTech symbol on it.

"Idiot," Enzan mutters, walking in behind him. He smirks despite himself when he sees Netto get backhanded and fall backwards on his butt.

"Enzan-kun?"

Enzan's head shoots up. A beautiful young woman with deep green hair tied in a tight bun at the base of her neck, clockwork glasses, and a long white dress with a matching jacket bearing the BioTech logo staring curiously at him. "Avatar?" He looks back at the figure standing over Netto and freezes. A boy with chopped red-orange hair and a white bandanna around his neck is leaning over Netto, arms crossed and blue-green eyes blazing, "Oh my God..."

"Ijuun Enzan is one of your NetSaviors?" Avatar asks disbelievingly, turning to where Manabe is sitting, "And Hikari Netto?"  
"Yes, Yume-san, two of the best, in fact," Manabe replies, blushing slightly, "they're just a little late... a lot."

"Yume?" Enzan echoes softly, looking between the boy and Avatar, a sudden bemused look crossing his face.

Avatar smiles brightly, "Wonderful! I had hopes Enzan-kun's NetBattling obsession might come in handy some day." She quickly grabs Enzan and ushers him to a seat, then does the same to Netto. Her hand stops on the shoulder of the red-haired boy, "By the way, Manabe-san, this is Yuichi, my son." The boy bows low, blushing profusely, and sits down next to Enzan.

"Son?" Enzan deadpans. Yuichi offers him a small, sheepish smile. One that is quite obviously fake.

"Now, I believe you're having some trouble with Shinigami?" Avatar asks, turning a knowing gaze on Netto, "I think I can help with that."

As it turned out, BioTech (or rather, the owner, Kusanagi Yume, aka Avatar) had an extensive file on Shinigami, one that left even Enzan dumbstruck. Stats, strengths, weakness, ones that could only come from firsthand fighting experience with the Navi. Through it all, Yuichi kept his eyes resolutely focused on Avatar, and Netto and Enzan never took their eyes off Yuichi. Two hours later, they left with Avatar and Yuichi. The moment they reach the door Enzan grabs Yuichi by the front of his jacket and asks, "Yuichi? You took your brother's name?"

"Enzan!"

Yuichi calmly meets Enzan's eyes, deep green ringed with icy blue, and places his hand on top of the one holding his jacket. Enzan releases him immediately.

"I used Yuichi's name, not her," Avatar interjects, "I know you're both superstitious about such a thing, but it was the first name I could come up with."

"I knew it!" Netto shouts, jumping up and down, "You ARE a girl! I wasn't imagining things!"

"Her name's Kusanagi Yume," Enzan sighs, "she's the owner of BioTech Labs, Avatar's Operator, Shin's cousin, and," he pauses, eyes locking on the orange BioTech jacket, "and what the hell are you wearing?"

She shrugs and the jacket vanishes, replaced by a black sleeveless shirt with the BioTech logo on the back and gives Enzan a look that plainly says 'Better?'

Enzan hugs her, "Much."

Netto, Blues, and Rockman would not have been surprised if pigs suddenly began flying, Hell froze over, and the moon turned neon pink and fell out of the sky at that moment. Indeed, the world seemed to have become a few degrees colder even as it happened. Ijuun Enzan is smiling. "The world's coming to an end," Blues mutters.

Yume smiles, returning the hug, then grabs Enzan by the ear and gives him a glare that could melt steel. He foot taps the ground angrily.

"Ow! Damn, Yume, that hurts!" Her glare hardens and she twists the ear a little. "Shit! Ow! I've been busy! It's not my-OW!" She begins dragging him off in the direction of a waiting limo with the BioTech logo on the door, then turns and offers a small 'Sorry I have to steal you partner, but I need to kick his sorry butt' smile to Netto.

"No problem," Netto replies, still stunned at Enzan smiling, and waves weakly as Yume shoves Enzan in the limo then climbs in after him, "Wow..."

"I forgot what a character she can be," Blues mutters bemusedly, "She's got Enzan-sama wrapped around her little finger."

"We better go with them," Avatar admonishes, "they'll start picking at each other and Yume will never get anything done."

Avatar disappears in a shower of pixels and Blues returns to Enzan's PET, leaving Netto to walk back to his house alone and pray Shinigami didn't try to kill him again.

////For a Second Chance////

For two days there is no sign of Enzan (Netto was starting to worry about him) and no sign of Shinigami (Rockman breathed a sigh of relief.) For two days, Netto spends every waking moment with Shin (and a few sleeping, while they were in class,) and quite happily reports Yume's reappearance to the boy.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Netto-kun?" Rockman asks from Netto's PET as the boy waits for Shin after school, "I mean, didn't Enzan say that she didn't come back for a reason? She might not want Shin-kun to know she's here."

Netto shrugs, "Well, he knows now. And I think he deserves to, you saw how happy he was."

Rockman sighs, "Okay, Netto-kun, whatever you say."

As he says it, a white limo with the now familiar BioTech logo pulls up and a man with a long bleach blonde braid steps out. "You Netto?" he asks. Netto nods dumbly. "My boss wants to talk to you."

"You mean Yume-san?" Netto asks.

He nods, "She's waiting for you at the Jasmine Dragon, if you'd come with me."

"Jasmine Dragon?"

"It's one of the best restaurants in the city," Shin says, appearing at Netto's side, "they're famous for their tea, but their curry's also amazing." He smiles at the man, "You still working for the Kusanagis, Chuck?"

"Of course," he laughs, a loud, booming sound that rattles Netto's ribs, "someone's gotta make sure Yu-chan doesn't get herself into trouble."

"Chuck's been working for the Kusanagis since before Yume-chan and I were born," Shin explains, "he was Riku Kusanagi's partner when he was in the Air Force and ended up becoming Yume-chan's personal babysitter when she was born. If it weren't for him me, Enzan-kun, and I would all be dead several times over. But you two should probably get going, Yume-chan's an impatient girl." He kisses twice, first on the cheek, then on the lips, "Say hi to her for me, Netto-kun." He pauses, thinking, "And she likes blue spice dragon rolls and Suzaku's white curry special."

"Will do," Netto replies then steals another kiss and climbs into the BioTech limo, "Bye, Shin-chan!"

As they drive off, Chuck rolls down the divider between the backseat and the driver seat, "So, you and Shin-kun, huh?"

Netto blushes profusely, "Yeah."

Chuck laughs again, "Yeah, Yu-chan's been smiling since Enzan-kun told her. She's been so worried about those two since we left. You've made her ten years younger, Netto-kun, knowing that her boys are happy. She's been talking about you nonstop for two days."

"I thought she was a mute," Netto blurts, to which Rockman sweatdrops.

"Oh, she is," Chuck waves absently, "She talks to you with her eyes. It takes a little while to get used to, but she can tell you everything with a look. It's the same way with the whole Yami family, even Shin."

Yume is waiting in front of the Jasmine Dragon when they arrive wearing a steady, mischievous smile. Indeed, something in her face seems somehow younger than when Netto saw her two days before. Chuck gives her a hug and says, "Just gimme a buzz when you want to leave, Yu-chan."

Yume nods and turns to Netto, giving her head a small jerk in the direction of the door, 'Shall we?' The moment the door opens, Netto is assaulted with the smell of at least ten different kinds of curry. His mouth starts watering and something in his face elicits a small, scratched sound like too much wind trying to slip through the cracks in the wall from Yume. She covers her mouth in surprise.

"Was that a laugh?" Netto asks, genuinely curious. Yume rolls her blue-green eyes sideways and give a sort-of shrug, 'I guess.' Netto stares at her for a moment before laughing himself, "Wow. You sound like Enzan that one time he lost his voice and he was trying to yell at me."

Yume's hands fall away, revealing a delighted smile, and she holds up two fingers to a young man, probably only a few years older than them, with a burn scar taking a large part of the right side of his face as he walks over. He nods and leads them to a small bar behind which a girl the same age is making a show of making a relatively simple sushi roll. "Toph, quit showing off," the boy scolds. She smiles wickedly at him and throws a knife in the air and catches it, "No thanks, Zuzu."

The boy glares, sets a pair of menus down in front of Netto and Yume, and stalks off. "So," Toph smiles over the bar at them. Only then does Netto realize she's blind, "So, what'll it be guys?"

"A blue spice dragon roll," Netto recites, "and two white curry specials."

Toph laughs, "I gues you two are friends of Shin's." The two nod. "Hey, Jing! Two white curries, and make 'em extra hot!"

"Got it!" another voice calls from somewhere in the back.

Toph smiles and goes back to her sushi rolls. Yume gives him an approving nod and, pulling a pen out of her pocket, scratches a note on a paper napkin. 'Enzan's fine. I had to replace his leg, and that means a lot of re-connecting nerves that think they're dead. It's a painful process, so he's been resting for the last two days.'

"Oh," Netto replies, then smiles, "Thanks. I was starting to worry."

'I know,' she writes, 'he said you would.'

"Is that why you wanted to meet me?" Netto asks.

She shakes her head, 'I wanted to thank you for taking care of my boys. Enzan hasn't smiled since my brother died, except when he talks to me about you, and Shin obviously likes you.'

"Enzan smiles?" Rockman pipes up from Netto's PET, "When he's talking about _Netto?_"

Yume looks down at the PET and nods, eyes twinkling. She scratches out, 'And he talks about you all the time.' Netto stares. 'I don't lie, Netto.' She pauses, thinking, then writes, 'That's the real reason I wanted to meet you. I wanted to meet the boy that's turning Enzan back into the En-kun I used to know.'

Netto stares at her for a moment and she meets his gaze, every thought and emotion bared for him to see. 'I've got nothing to hide.' He can see Shin in her eyes, and Enzan, and faces he's never seen before that all share the same blue and green eyes that she and Shin share. Love and hope and compassion and more age than any child should have shined back at him, but more than anything else, there was fear and pain.

"Are you afraid... for me?" Netto asks quietly.

'We all are,' her eyes answer. Something like lightning seems to arc across her eyes and she grabs Netto's hand, yanking him down as something swings through the air just above Netto's bowed head. Something flies past the side of Netto's head and a reverberating bang rattles his skull. Shinigami gives a startled scream and vanishes in a shower of pixels. Breathing hard and hands shaking, Yume pulls Netto to his feet and pulls a white PET out of her pocket and types something.

A moment later, Enzan's face appears on the screen. "What the hell do you mean 'No dimensional area'?!"


End file.
